Sasori's Pet
by Ahiru28886
Summary: When Sasori kidnaps Aki how will he survive and will the Akatsuki eat him alive. Yaoi.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and rated M for a reason.

Yaoi don't like don't read.

This story is not originally mine but everything after chapter one is.

Aki was assigned to a mission in Sunagakure. A missing-nin has escaped the premises. Aki was the one who was to lead the team of Jounin and ANBU league. Half of the team searched the whole of Suna and report to Aki at the end of the day, if you see the reported ninja. Aki ordered the team as he pointed at Suna. "Hai, Aki-sama!" The replied understanding the order loud and clear and they quickly vanished to search. "The rest of you, come with me," he finished off giving a signal to follow you. And the mission started. 3/4 of the day has been eaten and he still hasn't found the missing-nin. The team who were to report from Suna, didnt come back yet. Aki felt like this was one of his major failures to put down Sunagakure. With a deep, disgusted sigh, he told his team that the mission was a complete failure and report to the rest of the team in Suna not to search anymore. The Kazekage has been kidnapped and he felt like there could be no hope to save him. The sun has set and Aki didnt want to return to Suna. He was ashamed to even show his face in front of everyone. He decided to walk to the place where he could calm himself or whenever he felt bad, like now. The place where he had always gone to was the edge of a mountain top where the moon was showing its dazzling light which came with bright stars. It didn't take him very long to arrive there. Aki silently sat under the lonely tree (as he called it) found in the middle of the surrounding trees that were grouped together. The moonlight didn't light up the dull dark sky , the moon quietly was just there, alone without stars to brighten up its light. He felt like crying but only shed a few tears. Aki knew it was partially his fault for canceling the mission. He felt like the lonely tree and the moon who was betrayed by it own stars. From all the remembering of all the failures he caused, he couldn't help himself but pull his knees together and silently cried as tears streamed down his face rapidly. "Why are you crying?", a faint voice asked as it came up to Aki's ears. He was surprised to find such an unexpected voice in the middle of the night. "What?", he mumbled as he wiped his tears and looked around the dark surroundings finding the person. "I do not repeat myself." , it growled but with a sense of care in the tone. Aki stood up and looked around finding the voice, until he felt a kunai slid on his neck. He felt the cold metal brush into it but he didnt feel any pain nor did blood flow out. He was stunned and speechless. Aki didnt know what to do. It was a life and death situation but he tried to stay calm and kept wondering who this person was. He couldnt get a good look because he was right behind him. "W-what do you want?", Aki stammered shaking with fear. "Why must everything have to be so unfair you haven't answered my question yet?", he smirked as he pulled Aki closer and laid his head on Aki's shoulder. "You know I hate waiting", he finished off as he deepened the kunai on its flat edge down Aki's neck. Aki winced slightly as he pressed in deeper. He felt dizzy and his vision became a sudden blur. Aki knew it wasnt the kunai. He cant be that vulnerable right? Aki dozed of and fainted as he brought him to the lair.

*****IN THE AKATSUKI LAIR *****

"What should we do with him..?", Pein mumbled not merely as a question. "He's not much of use. Sasori no Danna defeated him, un.", Deidara replied as he shook his head in disagreement. "I never said I defeated him, he just fainted.", Sasori glared at Deidara who didn't even notice. "Can I eat her?", Zetsu grinned as he licked his lips. "Zetsu-san! He's still alive, nya!", Tobi exclaimed protectively. "We should sell him to the merchants", Kakuzu grinned evilly behind his mask, still thinking of money. "NANI!? What the hell are you talking about?! We cant sell him!", Hidan shouted to everyone especially to Kakuzu. Then everyone stared at him wide-eyed. Hidan couldn't possibly say that. "Give him to me and I'll make him a sacrifice to the Jashin.", Hidan grinned as he crossed his arms triumphantly. Then Sasori took Aki and glared at the rest of the group. "He wont be given to anyone He said loud enough for everyone to here especially you, Hidan.", he finished.


End file.
